


Caught (I got somewhere we can go to unwind)

by noona_in_too_deep



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bit of Fluff, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossover, Dominance, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Smut, this sounds more hardcore than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: Yoongi has a persistent itch that needs to be scratched: the blissful freedom of submission, the elating sensation of the rope tying not only his limbs, but also his mind into place - making sure it doesn‘t take flight and shatter like a flock of birds.Jimin would give an arm and a leg to make his boyfriend happy, so when Yoongi confesses that his itch has taken the form of dreaming about being kidnapped and ravished, he doesn’t hesitate to hire a professional to make the dream come true.





	1. The itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Stars (False Vacuum)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098204) by [ZombieCheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/pseuds/ZombieCheeze). 



> First of all: even if staging your own kidnapping might sound very, very wrong, everyone in this story is a consenting adult (but why do I still feel like I need to apologize for writing this?). Cause it’s consensual non-consent, I’m putting a trigger warning.
> 
> Then, I want to thank the absolutely wonderful and amazing ZombieCheeze, because she wrote possibly my favorite fic out there, [Between Stars (False Vacuum)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098204/chapters/18606838) (I highly recommend reading it, it’s so good! In case you don’t like iKON try chapter 18 for cat-boy Taehyung looking for a master) and because she agreed to let me borrow her Junhwe character, because he’s exactly the kind of professional, dark and cocky dom I need for fulfilling Yoogi’s fantasy. So thank you so much, darling <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I will update about once a week… and as usual by now, the title “I got somewhere we can go to unwind” is borrowed from Dean, from the lovely [“Love” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkNB5AsgZOc%20)

 

Friday evening in late February. Two empty pizza boxes sit on the floor, heedlessly half-pushed under the couch table. Yoongi and Jimin are recovering from the food coma, each of them lounging on one arm of their L-shaped, extra wide sofa while a documentary about the extinction of the dinosaurs flickers on the TV, but none of them really pays attention, as they both have their laptops propped on their knees and mindlessly browse through whatever catches their attention.

 

Yoongi tries to reach for his glass of water, the pizza made him thirsty as shit, but it‘s out of his reach, so grunts: „Baby, the water. I feel like dying.“ In response, Jimin hums a soft and affirmative „Hmmm“ while sitting up and handing Yoongi the glass before turning his attention back to his screen. The elder lips turn upwards into a tiny smile, because Jimin is so sweet the way he always puts up with him being a brat.

 

He just loves lazy Friday evenings with Jimin like this. They are both tired from the week and sleet is falling outside the window, so Yoongi decided to stay home instead of going to the opening of this new hip hop club and Jimin decided to ditch his dance lesson in favor of ordering pizza. After living together for five years there‘s no need to woo or impress the other, it‘s just enough to share the snug warmth of the living room, content to spend time with each other in this cozy, intimate cocoon even without feeling the need to talk or (heaven forbid! his pizza-filled belly would burst) get down for some sexy time.

 

Scrolling through his Facebook timeline distractedly, something catches Yoongi‘s eye, reading [For some, kidnapping is the ultimate sexual fantasy](https://www.facebook.com/VICE/videos/1701981699835081/) _._ It‘s the link to a video clip by Vice and normally he would groan at such a lame attempt at clickbait, but a warm shudder runs through his lower abdomen as he mutes his laptop and clicks _play_. He steals a glance at Jimin, who actually slipped in one earbud and is probably watching the latest dance clip by [1Million](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKZFb0GgHE) judging by his concentrated expression and the occasional twitch of his foot or the subtle hint of a shoulder roll or hand movement.

 

Not feeling guilty as he also plugs in his headphones and clicks on the link leading to the 20-minute documentary about a rich banker in New York paying a domina for kidnapping him, Yoongi feels his body tingling unexpectedly badly at imagining _things_. OK, in the video they say 30-60% of people might entertain this fantasy in their life, so maybe it‘s not that unexpected that he feels a rush of arousal flooding through his blood stream. The rush is not even caused by what he sees, but rather what he imagines - and boy, does he imagine things, things to be done to him.

 

When Jimin claps his laptop shut Yoongi slightly startles. Then he crawls over, straddling Jimin‘s tights and leaning forward over the closed computer to peck a kiss on his lips, immediately drawing back to look at the younger, gauging his reaction. He knows Jimin inside out, the years spent together making them so attuned to each other they can catch the other‘s mood in no time. He enjoys how the smile spreads across Jimin‘s beautiful, lush lips, how his eyes turn into little crescent moons, but while he was hoping for a broad grin masking hunger, desire or - at least - assent, he sees a hint of annoyance and tiredness.

 

„Yooooooongi, get off of me, my stomach is about to explode. What‘s wrong with you tonight?“ the younger whines and Yoongi pecks another kiss, a little apologetic, to his lips before detaching himself and smiling down at him: „Nothing, love. Sorry. I‘ll go to bed now, sleep well, baby.“ He hopes Jimin didn‘t notice the trace of disappointment as he softly closes the bedroom door behind him. When he coils into himself under the covers he‘s still aroused, because this kidnapping fantasy obviously decided to stick inside his brain like chewing gum - hell, he even entertains the idea of rubbing one off to ease the tension, but wills himself to sleep instead, hoping this creepy feeling of curious want and guilty pleasure will fade overnight.

 

It doesn‘t fade. When he wakes automatically at the same time as his Monday-Friday alarm, he‘s wide awake thanks to a rush of adrenaline through his veins when he remembers the fantasy instead of drifting back to slumber. He lies next to his evenly breathing lover picturing the most unspeakable scenes for almost two hours, before he decides to give up on sleep and to fix breakfast for the two of them.

 

A happy feeling spreads in his chest when a sleepy and disheveled Jimin pads barefoot into the kitchen and hugs him from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder while purring at the sight of the pancakes sizzling in the pan: „Hmmmm, hyung, thank you. Morning.“ „Morning, baby. You need to stock up on calories before you go to this dance workshop today, you lost weight recently.“ At that Jimin pouts: „Yeah, and I‘m actually proud of that, so don‘t make me gain it again.“ With a chuckle, the elder replies while reaching back to pat his butt: „Sorry, I just love you regardless whether there‘s more to handle or less.“

 

Right after breakfast Jimin leaves for Incheon for this special hip hop workshop he had been exited for weeks and Yoongi goes back to bed to shove his hand down his pants, because the heat from last night is still burning relentless under his skin. He indulges in that little fantasy stuck in the back of his head so stubbornly and imagines with a chill running down his spine how a stranger plucks him off the street, throws him in a car and takes him to an eerie cabin in the woods to have his way with him. He cums into his hand with a shudder and a deep, gratified groan.

 

**************

 

A week later Yoongi hoped that the persistent fancy would die down, but it‘s still right there, wedged homelike into his cerebrum, sticky like pungent, hot, black tar rather than pink, fluffy bubble gum. He sighs. He feels the need to share it with Jimin, but he is hesitant, because the nature of this fantasy is by leagues more obscure, nasty and outright wrong than anything they talked about, watched or tried - and it leaves him feeling vulnerable for rejection, because what if Jimin thinks he‘s a disgusting freak?

 

Luckily, right from the beginning they clicked in the bedroom department, both being rather open and outspoken about their desires and dreams, so Yoongi knows that bringing up this topic doesn‘t necessarily need to be awkward, because it usually isn‘t between the two of them. Yet, he‘s anxious, because he _always_ worries too much. In order to calm down he tries to remember that it was only awkward for, like, one second when he told Jimin that he would love to be tied to the bed and fucked hard (even if it was normally the younger who bottomed) or when Jimin opened up about his curiousness about Western men, which ended in them taking an Australian tourist home for a threesome.

 

He knows how blessed he is to have Jimin, who looks like a sweet, innocent doll with his plush, pouty lips, button nose, puffy cheeks and titillating, dark eyes, but as they say, _still waters run deep_ , the younger is actually the one less likely to freak out about things and to handle them in a mature way. _It will be fine_ , Yoongi tells himself, as he gathers his courage to talk to his boyfriend.

 

Taeyang‘s voice and the slick beats of „[Wake me up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gerhTWvUfJQ)“ drip as soothing and sweet as honey in the background as Jimin rests his head against Yoongi‘s chest in the bathtub. They soak in a purple bubble bath slothfully after Yoongi had made the other sob his name into the pillow when he thrust into him so slow and deep, spooning his muscular body from behind. This is the moment (but of course Yoongi would deny having prepared meticulously for it).

 

Yoongi braces himself before speaking: „Baby?“ „Hm-mh?“ „I want to ask you something - no, I want to talk to you about something, ah, I don‘t know how to say this...“ „What is it, _yeobo_? Something bad happened?“ Jimin turns his head with worry painted over his features, making the elder feel an instant pang of guilt for worrying him. „No, no, nothing bad happened, love. There‘s just something that‘s been on my mind lately that I wanted to share with you. Lay back, here, and listen.“

 

Yoongi rubs small circles into Jimin‘s bicep, more to calm himself than to soothe the other as he starts talking hesitantly, looking for the right words cautiously and Jimin just loves to listen to his voice as the tiny lisp becomes more obvious when he‘s nervous and he draws the _a_ ‘s and _eo_ ‘s out so they resonate deep in his chest, vibrating against his head.

 

„You know how we can talk about anything right?“ at which Jimin hums affirmatively. „OK, so, you know I tell you about things I wanna try in the bedroom and I hope you also tell me if you desire anything, right?“ Jimin hums again „Hm-mh.“ „Good. So, you know how I sometimes like the control being taken away from me?“ „Yup, that‘s nothing new, it‘s also nothing new that I‘d do anything to make you happy, hyung. So get to the point, just tell me what you want.“

 

As expected, Jimin is as calm and collected as if they were discussing their preferences for dinner the next day, but Yoongi has to swallow before continuing: „Yeah, OK, so I heard this thing: you can pay a professional to stage your own kidnapping and the idea kinda turns me on. I think I might wanna try that as long as you‘re cool with that.“

 

The younger sits up abruptly to look back at his hyung, surprise flickering across his face before he cautiously asks: „OK, so that I understand correctly: you don‘t want to experiment with a bit of role play between us, but really hire a professional?“ Yoongi nods and bites his lip nervously as Jimin continues: „I see. OK, so, as I said, anything to make you happy, _yeobo_. The only thing that bothers me is that I don‘t want to leave you alone with that person, even if it‘s a professional, I kinda wanna watch out for you.“

 

Yoongi blinks at Jimin once, twice and doesn‘t even notice he‘s staring at his boyfriend open mouthed. He feels a impulse to ask Jimin right on the spot to marry him, because where in the world could you find such a perfect specimen of grade-A husband material who is not freaked out by your freaky propositions, but immediately embraces it and gives it his own spin, worrying about your safety and wellbeing.

 

„Yeah, no, yeah, I mean: of course. I want to you to be there and I think it would be hot if you participated, like if you staged it together with the guy.“ Yoongi mutters, too amazed by his lover to form a clear thought. Jimin, on the other hand, keeps a cool head and replies: „Hyung, how do you always come up with those creative ideas? This could be really hot and I can totally see you loving it to yield complete control like this. And I might even have an idea who to ask for help.“ and Yoongi shudders as a broad, mischievous and slightly predatory grin spreads across the younger‘s lips.

 

„OK, first of all: I freakin love you, Park Jimin. You‘re the best thing that ever happened to me.“ and he kisses the other quickly on the lips before continuing: „And second: how come you know someone for this - ahem - _task_?“ Jimin erupts into giggles and smoothes the wet hair out of the elder‘s forehead with a caring gesture: „Taehyung has been ranting about this guy some months ago. He‘s professional dom, so he booked him for his little pet-and-master-thingy and was absolutely smitten. It was kinda too much information, but he was so smitten he told me everything down to the smallest detail, like, 10.000 times. So I‘ll call Taehyung tomorrow and ask for his number, OK?“

 

All Yoongi could say is: „OK. Thank you. Thank you for loving a freak like me.“ „If you weren‘t a little freaky now and then it would be boring, because it wouldn‘t be you.“ the younger happily chuckles before connecting their lips in a tender, unhurried kiss.

 

That night, Jimin turns around, not finding sleep. He faces Yoongi, who is curled up on his side, hands tucked between his knees and cheek squished into the pillow, looking so young and soft and innocent in his sleep. He resists the urge to reach out for his lips that look so soft without any trace of the hard edge they lately often have. He knows that for Yoongi winter is dragging on too long already, because as he himself tried to describe his feelings to Jimin once, the dark and the cold accumulate like shadows in his bones, leading to a black fog in his brain, making him dead beat, too exhausted from feeling tired all day that it‘s hard to get up in the morning, irritable yet clingy and needy, joyless, listless and lifeless. Call it depression if you have to put a finger into the wound.

 

The second winter they lived together, it had been really bad and even though both of them managed to hold the blackness at bay more or less since then, it still scares Jimin. It scares him, because he feels helpless, because he fears that one day Yoongi might slip out of his reach if he doesn‘t watch out. But there‘s so little he can do: he can make sure his boyfriend takes his sunlight baths in front of the UV lamp and his daily dose of vitamin D and St. John‘s wort, he can make sure he‘s here for him and shower him with love, but unfortunately he can‘t crawl into his head to huff and puff all the black fog out.

 

So when he said _anything to make you happy_ he really meant it, if there was something during the dull drag of winter that spiked Yoongi‘s interest, making his face flush in excitement, then Jimin wanted to indulge him. Of course, the request was on the rather kinky side of the usual kink spectrum, but it didn‘t come as a complete surprise for the younger, as the other tended to find refuge in being allowed to be passive and compliant. Suddenly Yoongi stirs in his sleep and turns, facing the other side, and Jimin shifts forward to mold his body flush to him, smiling to himself as he feels Yoongi snuggling up to him comfortably without waking.

 

****************

 

To say Yoongi is excited is an understatement. He feels like there is electricity humming under his skin, because this thing was advancing fast from being a hidden little fantasy to getting more and more tangible almost by the day. Even though this is what he wanted, he already feels the thrill of anxiety mix with his excitement, making his stomach woozy when Jimin told him he got the dominant‘s number from Taehyung and would call him tomorrow, knowing full well how Yoongi hates talking to strangers on the phone.

 

The next evening, Jimin comes home from work a bit earlier to make the call while Yoongi is still out grocery shopping: „Yeoboseo?“ „Hi, this is Park Jimin. I got your number from Kim Taehyung, he asked me to say _from the cat boy_?“ he hears a small chuckle at the other end of the line before the man continues and Jimin notices that he has a really pleasant, full and slightly raspy voice: „ _Cat boy_ , hm? Yeah, of course. Call me Ju-ne, please. So, how can I help you, Jimin-ssi?“

 

The call went better than expected, Jimin tells Yoongi while they are preparing a simple kimchi fried rice dinner together - although Jimin does most of the work, as the elder is too rapt listening to him as he learns that the professional sounded very nice and, well, _professional_ over the phone and even though he admitted that he has never done a abduction scene before, he is considering their request and would like to meet them personally to discuss whether or not they could make it work.

 

Jimin pauses and turns towards Yoongi, looking at him intently while asking: „What do you think, hyung? Wanna go ahead with it, or...?“ but he can‘t even finish as the other nods a tad too enthusiastically: „Yes, definitely. Let‘s meet this guy.“ Not sure whether it‘s from the heat in the kitchen, excitement or slight embarrassment, Jimin notes how Yoongi‘s cheeks flush a pretty hue of pink and continues with a smirk: „Good. Good thing we are both shameless, so as you made such a lovely shameless request, I‘m making a shameless birthday present offer to you: do you want this to be your birthday present this year? Ju-ne, that‘s the guy‘s name, told me how much his services would be more or less, and if you‘d like to be kidnapped for your birthday I could just take care of that part.“

 

Yoongi feels a surge of adoration for his boyfriend spread warmly around his heart, as he practically jumps him, tugging him into a tight embrace, muttering: „Yes, more than yes! How can you be so fucking perfect, Minnie?“ into his ear before kissing the life out of him.

 

*************

 

Checking his appearance in the mirror for the n-th time, Yoongi decides to pull a black beanie over his head, because he seriously needs to bleach his hair again, the dark roots showing and the faded color look like shit and he doesn‘t want to look like shit when he meets the dom today. He grabs his sunglasses for good measure as he puts on his thick hooded coat against the February cold and smiles fondly as he watches [Jimin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ae/01/3b/ae013bed0afedf76b43ff690849ffff5.jpg) get ready. As usual, when he dresses up for an occasion, he looks like a freaking Disney prince, not so much because of the plain black turtleneck he‘s wearing, but because of that slightly vain air, chin raised, lips pouted, eyes speaking „I-don‘t-give-a-fuck-I‘m-fabulous“.

 

But then Jimin looks at him and breaks into his all-encompassing smile that makes Yoongi feel like the sun has exclusively risen for him today and asks: „Ready, love?“ „Ready. Let‘s go.“ He reaches for the younger‘s hand and intertwines their fingers to make him feel grounded, because his stomach is already doing flips from nervousness - he‘s not sure whether he‘s more nervous that they can‘t seal the deal today or that they could seal the deal.

 

They drive in silence on the way to the modern, lofty and thankfully empty cafe in a remodeled warehouse in Seongsu-dong that Ju-ne picked for the meeting. But not only because there is only one table occupied by two women, Yoongi and Jimin have no doubts that they found Ju-ne when he shifts his attention to them from where he sits: he had been absentmindedly rubbing the seam of his [full lips](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/08/6a/16/086a16eb5b276223cb1985fb9d5e79e1.gif) with his index and middle finger when he notices their presence and deliberately turns his head, flicking his intense gaze onto the couple while not bothering to take his long, slender fingers away from his lips.

 

Yoongi swallows hard, because this guy looks handsome, but arrogant, cocky and intimidating in a way that Yoongi feels himself shrink (quite uselessly, the image of a dog rolling onto its back, baring its belly to appease the stronger dog flashes through his mind) and Jimin must have felt the same, because he whispers into Yoongi‘s ear: „Taehyung was right, he _is_ impressive.“ as they walk towards his table.

 

The next thing both of them notice when he stands to extend a hand to greet them is that he is tall, a fucking giant and that he has a steady, resonant way of speaking: „Hi, please call me Ju-ne.“ „Hi, I‘m Min Yoongi.“ „Park Jimin. We spoke on the phone.“ and the dark haired man continues: „Pleased to meet you, Yoongi-ssi, Jimin-ssi. Have a seat, please.“ and although his manners were impeccable, the words hang heavy, like a magnet pulling them into the free seats.

 

He continues: „First off, let me say a few words: I would have outright refused this kind of request from a first-time client being a couple, because this request means walking a thin line from the legal perspective and I prefer not to work with couples for different reasons. However, your friend Taehyung called me even before you, Jimin-ssi, called and put in a good word for you so I promised him to explore a potential collaboration.“ and he leans forward with one elbow on the table while drawing a tedious circle in the air with the other hand and furrowing his thick brows smugly.

 

Junhwe decided to go all-or-nothing for the beginning of the meeting, he didn‘t want to waste his time on amateurs that would chicken out eventually, so he had steeled himself to show his most irritating, sneeringly arrogant and darkly commanding self (he would have to congratulate himself on this bit later, he was just a fucking natural for these traits).

 

„So.“ he grumbles with an air of ennui „Has anyone of you ever done anything similar before? Experience playing with a professional? With BDSM, kinks? Or just you two lovebirds doing it missionary in your own bedroom?“ and he is indefinitely pleased when it happens just as he predicted: the blonde, Yoongi, averts his eyes not even to the table, but to the floor to the side, fumbles with the ring on his finger and blushes slightly while the pretty boy, Jimin, takes the challenge and tries to look him in the eye defiantly, flipping his bangs out of his eyes before justifying not only himself, but also his partner in a voice that‘s just a bit too rushed and too high for sounding at ease.

 

But then Yoongi braces himself and speaks low, but secure: „I know you‘re trying to test us now, Ju-ne, and I get that, it‘s probably necessary, but we don‘t want to waste our time as much as you do, so let‘s see if what we‘re looking for matches what you can offer.“ The corners of Junhwe‘s lips curl upward in the hint of an amused smile as he leans back in his chair, sliding lower, crossing his arms in front of his chest and piercing Yoongi with a challenging look: „OK, then tell me why you want to stage your own kidnapping. What do want to get out of it. Talk me through what you have in mind in detail.“

 

And Junhwe is pleased at what he hears as Yoongi is calmly and without the initial awkwardness explaining his motivation, the way he enjoys to render control, to be plunged into the abyss in which he finds freedom and peace, the thrill he thinks he will get from the scene. When he starts relating step by step what he imagines, Jimin joins the conversation naturally, reminding Yoongi not to forget about his preference for having his hands tied up or explaining “Basically, hyung wants to be ravished.” when Yoongi is struggling to find the right words for his wish.

 

 _They‘re a sweet couple_ , Ju-ne thinks as he listens to them and the takes in the caring way Jimin looks at Yoongi while he speaks or the way Yoongi interlaces their fingers under the table. The earnest enthusiasm in the blonde‘s speech and the determined sparkle in his eyes convinced Junhwe that he‘s in it 100% (actually, anything short of 100% would have made him refuse the request, because just that 1% hesitation could turn it from a staged scene to an actual crime), but he still needs to place Jimin more firmly in the picture.

 

„OK, I got the idea. I just have a question for Jimin-ssi: what do _you_ want to get out of Yoongi‘s scene? What‘s your role?“ and, _again_ , he‘s pleased when Jimin looks him in the eye unfazed and deadpans: „First of all I want to watch out for Yoongi, make sure he‘s not hurt and it‘s not more than he can handle - no offense, Ju-ne, I‘m not tying to question your professionalism, I just care for him and I want him happy, so if this makes him happy, it will make me happy. And second: we‘ve been pretty much exclusive since we‘ve met six years ago, so we talked about it and the only person coming close to Yoongi with his dick in this fantasy will be me.“

 

For the first time Junhwe smiles and Yoongi has to admit it‘s a bit too blinding as the dom responds: „Good. I like what I heard from you. I‘ve had my go at grilling you, now it‘s your turn and I‘ll happily answer all your questions, because you convinced me that playing with you would be worth my while. Also, just to make it clear using Jimin-ssi‘s words: I never come close to my clients with my dick, that would be utterly unprofessional, because I know about a million of other ways to satisfy my clients’ needs.“

 

After a second he adds: „Also, personally I honor the same principle of exclusivity with my husbands like you...“ and Junhwe breaks out in open laughter as both Jimin‘s and Yoongi‘s jaws drop in surprise. _That line is an excellent ice braker_ , Ju-ne thinks, because the tense atmosphere from before is broken and the couple takes turns at asking him everything they are curious about before discussing more details of the plan unashamedly and comfortably, because since Ju-ne toned down his persona, he is so much more accessible and less intimidating.

 

An hour later all three of them are satisfied with the blueprint of their joint project. For now, it will stay at it‘s current state of draft though, because Yoongi and Jimin decide that Jimin should do the fine-tuning with Ju-ne alone („Just surprise me, baby. The fun would be ruined if I dictated that five minutes after you tie me up you should pinch my right nipple, 30 seconds later my left one.“ he said with an encouraging smile to Jimin).

 

They do, however, lay down the most important principles like where Yoongi draws the line between good pain and bad pain or that Yoongi would use „yellow“ for _stop_ and „red“ for _abort_ \- for times when he wouldn‘t be able to use his mouth they would place an object in his hand that he could drop for _stop_. And Junhwe can‘t help but feel a certain excitement for the job, because the level of trust Yoongi is placing in Jimin (and also himself) is not something you see every day, it‘s exceptional.

 

************************

 

The hum of electric current beneath Yoongi‘s skin is turned up to a sizzle after the meeting and he can feel that it sparked something in Jimin as well when the younger hungrily devours his mouth and starts stripping him of his winter clothes the second they close the apartment door behind him. Seeing Ju-ne in all his authority oozing glory had ignited Jimin‘s competitiveness - not that he wanted to challenge him, but the thought had caught in his head that if Yoongi wanted to submit that badly to play out his abduction fantasy, Jimin should step up his game to try to give Yoongi what he was obviously craving.

 

Yoongi gasps when he hears Jimin rasp into his ear: „Bedroom, hyung. I‘m gonna fuck you so thoroughly I‘ll make you forget your own name.“ Until now, it had been their routine that Yoongi always asked for it when he wanted it (kind of because Jimin _really_ liked to hear him beg), so Jimin‘s unexpected initiative shoots hotly into his already hardening dick.

 

And Jimin keeps his promise as he turns the elder into a panting mess, thoughts rendered as useless as his hands held together by an iron grip in the small of his back while Jimin pounds into him, pushes him into the smooth surface of their mirrored closet, fucking him bodyguard style. All he can feel is Jimin drilling into him relentlessly and his hot cheek being squished against the cool glass with each thrust.

 

Letting out a groan of discomfort when Jimin lets go of his wrists and tugs his head backward by his hair instead, he shudders as he hears: „Open your eyes. So fucking pretty, hyung. You‘re gonna look so pretty when I wreck you during the kidnapping.“ That‘s all it takes to push Yoongi over the edge as he chokes out a high-pitched whine and releases all over the mirror, dragging Jimin with him with the look of rapt pleasure on his face and his walls clenching the younger‘s cock hard.

 

Later, when they both lie boneless and with splayed out limbs on the bed, Yoongi could swear he saw sparks of electricity behind his closed eyelids when he came and he hums contented now that the excitement under his skin has dimmed to a warm buzz. But he can‘t help but ask his lover with a heavy, lazy tongue: „Where did that come from? Not that I‘m complaining...“ „Dunno, got inspired I guess?“ Jimin mumbles, already half asleep, but still awake enough to turn his head for a goodnight kiss from his hyung before he surrenders to the peacefulness of falling asleep with Yoongi‘s warm body pressed against him, his breath like a sweet summer breeze against his neck.

 

 


	2. The panic

 

„Sorry, hyung, I think it will be a while before I come home, don‘t wait up for me.“ Jimin says over the phone the next evening before hanging up. He informed Yoongi that Taehyung had sprained his ankle during dance practice and Jimin had accompanied him to the hospital where they were currently waiting for an x-ray, but as it was to be expected, the ER was full to the brim on a Friday night.

 

Yoongi sighs. He would prefer to have Jimin next to him now, because he is feeling antsy and nervous about the weekend - but if Jimin went to his Friday evening dance class and now was caught up at least that means he could relax for tonight, right? Might as well get some sleep, you never know when you might need it, he thinks and stretches lazily on the couch before snuggling under the blanket and slowly dozing off to a re-run of the anime Nodame Cantabile.

 

He wakes to the sound of the door closing and calls out sleepily without moving: „Hey baby. Taehyung OK?“ but he startles when he hears an unfamiliar voice chuckle: „Nobody called me baby for a long time. And who‘s Taehyung?“ A rush of adrenaline tides through his veins and suddenly he‘s very, _very_ awake as he watches the figure step into the living room.

 

Yoongi can‘t see the man‘s face clearly, because he pushed the visor of his cap deep into his eyes and pulled the hood of his jacket up. All he can see is a razor sharp, almost violent jawline and how the bulge where the guy shoved his hand into the jacket‘s pocket protrudes pointing towards himself. _Gun_ his brain identifies without actually being able to form the word.

 

The stranger must have noticed him looking at the gun pointed at him as he grumbles in a raspy voice: „I think you know what this is without me having to take it out. So, sweetcheeks, I strongly recommend you come with me now. Quietly. Don‘t even think about running.“ Yoongi feels his mouth hanging open and becoming dry from arising panic. Is this it? Is this the guy Ju-ne sent? Or is he really shit-deep in trouble? A burglar? Pervert?

 

„Get up. Now. Walk in front of me, to the elevator.“ the stranger commands and Yoongi notices how his body automatically follows the order, but his mind is in a haze of white noise. He tries to steal a glance when they stand in the elevator, but he still can‘t see the other‘s eyes, only the muscles clenching his jaw shut.

 

To say he‘s terrified is an understatement. He feels like he‘s going to throw up any second, but then the doors of the elevator open with a _bing_ and he feels something nudge his back to make him start walking. „Move. Straight ahead, the black Benz parked on the right.“ His knees wobble, but he manages to walk to the car on autopilot. His brain buzzes with static, so even if he wanted to he wouldn‘t be able to scream, cause a scene or run, all he manages to do is what the stranger instructs.

 

„Get in the backseat.“ is the next order that the blonde complies and he sharply inhales when the man in the driver seat turns back towards him and it‘s Ju-ne. A wave of relief washes over him to see the familiar face, but it is short lived as Ju-ne stares him down and daunts: „Don‘t you look at me like that. Stretch out your hands for me, cross your wrists.“

 

His heart skips a beat with a short stab of irrational joy when he hears Ju-ne say a bit more softly: „There. Just like that.” but he flinches when the other secures his wrists with cable binders and continues: „Now come closer, I‘ll put this over your head.“ The last thing he sees before Junhwe pulls the black cloth hood over his head are the shiny buttons of the dom‘s black button-down shirt.

 

Yoongi can hear himself breath noisily under the hood, then he hears the doors of the car lock and feels the stranger next to him put the seatbelt on him, reminding him of his presence next to him. He can feel the car moving, seeing diffused light filtering through the black cloth, but then it becomes almost completely dark, meaning they must have left the garage.

 

The radio sputters to life and in normal circumstances he would have found it highly amusing that Ju-ne (or maybe it was Jimin) chose that obnoxious Western [instrumental](https://youtu.be/C1vt7lw1rJw?list=PLF4C445D6E234A0F6) from the Pulp Fiction scene in the sadist‘s basement dungeon, but right now he just feels scared shitless, loosing all sense of direction or time as Junhwe navigates through the night.

 

There‘s no way Yoongi can tell whether they had been driving for 10 minutes or an hour when the car comes to a stop and Ju-ne‘s „We‘re here“ is the first word spoken since the car set in motion, startling him from the trance of blindly listening to his own breath, the static from the blood rushing in his ears and his own thumping heartbeat. „Stay put until I tell you to move.“ he hears Junhwe order, then the car door next to him opens and he feels a whiff of air as someone leans over him to undo the seatbelt.

 

„Get out of the car, but careful. If you make a sound or try anything funny you‘ll regret your decision.“ Ju-ne supplies, his voice a steely menace and very close to Yoongi‘s ear. Junhwe keeps close and places his hand protectively on the car frame where the shorter male‘s head threatens to bump into it, as he clambers out, hobbled by the bound hands and lack of vision. He steadies him with a firm grip on his elbow when his feet shuffle for balance once he stands.

 

„Move.“ is the next command, as Junhwe tugs him by the elbow, not letting go as Yoongi stumbles in front of him, apparently into a building (it‘s warm and quiet suddenly) and then down a flight of stairs into a basement (it‘s cooler and has that damp, stale smell of a cellar). Yoongi is too busy not to fall, but keep his feet moving than to feel the cold sweat of terror bead on his forehead.

 

Next thing he knows is that the man leading him abruptly stops and gives his elbow a momentum that in reality is tiny, but to him feels like he is being shoved harshly, because the combination of the impulse and Junhwe‘s grounding contact suddenly missing has him reeling forwards without control. Just as he braces himself for crashing to the ground head first, his hips bump into something and his shoulder hits a flat surface. A table?

 

Yoongi tries to incorporate himself, but a hand grasps his neck tightly, squishing his cheek into the hard surface. Junhwe‘s dark voice ringing loudly in his ears: „Now, I need you to listen closely. These are the rules: First, you don‘t speak unless asked or unless you need to use one of the two colors we discussed, remember? Repeat those two colors and what they mean for me, sugar.“ Yoongi wrecks his brain for a second, flipping back from the haze to the real world, and croaks: „Yellow for _stop_ and red for _abort_.“

 

„Good boy.“ Yoongi can hear the grin in Ju-ne‘s tone as he continues: „Second, you‘ll address Bobby as _mister_ and me as _sir_. Nod if you understood.“ Yoongi momentarily has the urge to ask _what about Jimin?_ but he feels the grip tighten and remembers rule one, so he nods and Ju-ne goes on: „Third, don‘t even think about trying to escape, because Bobby and me are very good at what we do, so there‘s no use trying. You could scream, but nobody would hear you down here, so you can forget about that as well. Anything you want to add to that, Bobby?“ „Nope.“ Jiwon‘s voice comes gravelly from the back and sends a shiver down Yoongi‘s spine, because he had kept quiet since they were in Jun-ne‘s presence, making him sound even more dangerous.

 

Impossible as it may seem, but Junhwe‘s voice drops another register on the scale of intimidation and authority: „Perfect. So now that we‘ve established the rules, I don‘t have to worry about you not obeying, right?“ Yoongi tries to shake his head, but the grip holding him down is making it difficult, even more when he feels the other put more pressure on his neck, leaning forward until his voice is right next to his ear when he continues: „I asked you a question. Answer.“ A surge of panic wells in his stomach as he whimpers: „No, no.“, but it turns into a small squeak of surprise when he is pulled up by his neck like a kitten and spun around so that his back hits the table and the large, firm hand spreads around the front of his throat.

 

„What‘s that? Already forgot about rule number two?“ now the panic shoots red-hot from his stomach into his brain, kicking it into gear as he gasps: „No, _sir_.“ „That‘s better.“ Ju-ne replies softer as he eases away from the other, making Yoongi feel instantly assuaged and rewarded, the red from the panic in his eyes making way for soothing blue. If he was in his right mind now, he might recognize that the dom is intentionally playing a bit of _stop-and-go_ with him, alternating between tension and release skillfully.

 

Ju-ne rasps: „Get up“ and pulls the hood from Yoongi‘s head once he stands on uncertain legs. He squints against the suddenly too bright light, eyes first darting to Ju-ne, then to Bobby, who is sitting on top of a low shelf against the back wall - as his eyes adjust to the brightness, he jerks his head around to get a view of the place: it‘s some kind of storage room, walls lined with cabinets and shelves full of boxes and bottles, and there is a industrial-sized freezer.

 

The blonde‘s attention is brought back to Ju-ne when he hears him say with mischief in his voice: „Bobby, please help me with this.“ and his eyes become wide when Bobby leisurely saunters over to him with an amused grin and something silvery, shining in his hands - a large knife. Yoongi feels his heart drop and calculates that his dead body would fit into the gigantic freezer even without the need to chop him to pieces. Fear freezes him in his spot like a lamb to the slaughter and all he can do is watch in horror as Ju-ne lifts his bound wrists and Bobby comes closer with the blade. The cool of the metal is tingling on his wrist and he feels something cut into his flesh - but it‘s just the cable binder straining against his skin before the knife breaks the plastic.

 

His freed hands fall to his sides and he lets out a forced sigh of relief, too self-contained in his respite to hear the low chuckle coming from Bobby as he retreats back to his spot in the back. He is barely able to savor the reprieve though, as Ju-ne snatches his attention by icily demanding: „Clothes off. Strip down to your underwear.“

 

While an ordinary person‘s heart would have melted by the shocked, reluctant and pleading way Yoongi looks at Junhwe, years of experience make it easy for the dom to stare right back at the slight quiver in the other‘s lower lip as if he might burst into tears, unimpressed, unmoved, dark gaze igniting a burn of shame on Yoongi‘ pale skin.

 

When the hesitation lasts a heartbeat too long, Ju-ne growls: „Don‘t make me ask Bobby to cut them off of you. Although I‘m sure he‘d be more than happy to help.“ The blonde‘s fingers shakily move to the seam of his sweater and Yoongi feels a pang of embarrassment hit his stomach when he takes of his garments one by one until he‘s standing in front of his kidnappers in nothing but his boxers, bare feet hyper-aware of the coldness of the rough concrete, goose flesh spreading down his slim arms and legs, nipples hard from the cool air - but he has to admit not only from the cold, but also from a spiky, uncomfortable arousal creeping up along with the goose bumps.

 

He drops his head, unable to stand the stares from the two men on his pallid skin, feeling shame well up and color his cheeks, because his nipples are not the only thing hardening. A sound makes him jerk up his hear and he watches motionless as Ju-ne heavily drags a wooden chair with a high, rigid back over the rough floor, placing it in the middle of the room and prompting: „Sit.“

 

It seems like his brain is only filled with cotton balls soaked in awkwardness, embarrassment and uneasiness, but underneath also with excitement and arousal, so he‘s actually glad he does not have to think on his own, but simply adhere to Ju-ne‘s instructions, so he sits squinting up at the dom with barely hidden anticipation. Junhwe reads his eagerness easily and thinks that he would probably even tie himself up if he told him to, but that would take away all the fun he‘s paying for.

 

„Time to make this more interesting.“ he says matter-of-factly as he shows the blindfold, the earplugs and the thick, long hemp rope he is holding in his hands to the sitting male. Yoongi gulps when his vision blacks out as the blindfold is placed snugly over his eyes. He flinches in discomfort when he feels the earplugs being pushed into his ears.

 

Then he sits in darkness and silence. Sits in silence and darkness. Just sits, because nothing else is happening. He shifts his weight uncomfortably and starts to fidget with his clasped fingers in his lap, the expectation of the next thing to come resting heavy on his shoulders. Will he feel the rope tie him to the chair? Or will Ju-ne only tie his hands? Will he do something else? Slap, pinch, poke him in his chest, belly, thighs? Not knowing what will happen next and sitting so exposed flares up the flames of shame again, the blush in his cheeks deepening, but at the same time excitement pricks his skin like a thousand needles all over his body and fear wrings his guts out like a wet towel.

 

What Yoongi doesn‘t know is that Bobby sent a text to Jimin the second that Junhwe pulled the blindfold over his eyes, so now they are merely stalling until Jimin arrives from the room where he was waiting upstairs to trade places with Bobby - without Yoongi having any idea about it, not even when Ju-ne asks Jimin softly: „You‘re OK to do this now?“ because through the earplugs he can make out the skeleton of a mumble, but has no means to identify voices or hear any words. 

 

Jimin gulps. When he looks Ju-ne in the eye, there’s a flicker of determination and excitement in his dilated pupils.

 


	3. The peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit longer than planned, but I was seriously stuck with the 3rd chapter - it took me freaking one entire month to finish!

 

Jimin looks nervous and slightly uncomfortable when he steps into the sinister basement storage and catches sight of his almost naked, blindfolded boyfriend on the chair. Bobby merely nods at him as he exits the room, but Ju-ne picks up his expression and reassuringly says: „He‘s OK and I checked the safewords with him. He can‘t hear or see us, so try not to worry and just watch.“ He tries to swallow his protective instinct for his hyung and gulps audibly before pressing his lips together in a tight line as he responds to Ju-ne with a nod and determination in the eye.

 

Junhwe turns his back to Jimin and takes the rope from the table, slinging the long coil around his shoulder before making Yoongi jump in his seat when he places both hands on his shoulders firmly. The blonde had been suffering the excruciating wait for what was next for an eternity - seemingly - so the contact with Junhwe‘s hands feels like an unexpected blow to his shoulders, his senses on edge and amplified.

 

His outbreath is shaky when he realizes that he merely felt two large, strong hands on his shoulders and feels the spike of adrenaline dissipate. The hands push him backwards deliberately, but steadily until his back is aligned with the chair‘s backrest before sliding down his arms so smoothly and pleasantly that he can‘t help but shiver bodily and note his dick give a twitch.

 

When the hands reach his wrists lying idly in his lap, he feels the fingers curl around his wrists slowly, gripping tightly before his arms are jerked backwards and bent roughly until he finds both his wrists in an iron grip behind the backrest while he senses the rough thickness of a rope coil around one wrist, then the other like a poisonous snake. Yoongi doesn‘t succeed in biting back a gasp, because secretly he had been waiting for this elating sensation of the rope tying not only his limbs, but also his mind into place, like making sure it doesn‘t take flight and shatter like a flock of birds.

 

Amid all the tension in his chest, Yoongi feels a tiny core of relaxation form, spreading slowly, accepting his fate blindly. Just like the proverbial hypnotized rabbit, he holds still and visibly eases his tense posture while Ju-ne works the rope in swift loops and turns around his arms, snaking upwards to his shoulders, criss-crossing across his chest, securing his upper body to the backrest before gliding his hands down the his legs, nudging them apart until he can fasten the ankles not even directly to the chair legs, but - more artistically - to Yoongi‘s wrists. This way, he will tug uncomfortably on his arms when he tries to move his legs and vice versa.

 

Missing the warm touch of Ju-ne‘s hands immediately when they retract after the last knot, Yoongi‘s lips curl into a frown. He‘s just sitting again, anxiously waiting again, straining against the ungivingness of the rope and the last bit of coherent brain power he can muster leaves him wondering whether his agitation tilts towards terror or arousal, it seems to be oscillating between these two emotions deep inside him.

 

What he doesn‘t hear is how Junhwe turns towards Jimin, who had been watching him tie his boyfriend up in awe, and asks: „I‘m gonna take the earplugs out, so if there‘s anything you want to say, say it now. All good?“ „Yeah, all good.“ Jimin has to clear his throat before speaking, because watching Yoongi at the mercy of Junhwe‘s measured grace had been utterly capturing.

 

Yoongi flinches involuntarily as the dom removes the earplugs, it tickles and he feels strangely incomplete with the sounds filtering back into his brain, the silence of the basement room too sharp and clear to be comfortable. The stillness is broken by the defined, caustic pace of Ju-ne‘s heavy combat boots on the floor - he tries to follow the echo with his head as he is circling him and he feels panic rise like acid.

 

Ju-ne‘s meticulously polished boot lands on the edge of the seat between his spread legs with a loud thud, making Yoongi jump in his skin and try to clamp his legs closed, but the rope between his wrists and ankles is not giving enough, so he feels the hard material brush the insides of his thighs lightly, the threat creeping under his skin, making it tingle like an army of ants was running berserk.

 

A small gasp escapes him as he senses Junhwe‘s long fingers spread over his jaw, determined until he finds himself in a steely, pitiless and possessive grip with the other tilting his head left and right slowly, making him _feel_ his heavy stare examining him. His cheeks burn and he shivers when Ju-ne rasps low and menacing: „We caught ourselves a pretty one. Just look at that delicate little mouth.“ just as his thumb traces from Yoongi‘s jaw to his lower lip before wedging his jaw open and pushing in.

 

Yoongi feels the finger invade his mouth and inhales sharply, tongue sliding against the intruder unconsciously just as his lips close around the digit ever so softly. Goddamn, that feels so good when Ju-ne pushes his thumb in further, giving his senses something to wrap around aside from sitting in darkness and anticipating in stillness. And it even feels better when the spit slick finger gently runs over his lips and from his lips down his chin to his adam‘s apple.

 

Distantly, Yoongi registers the soft touch of the hand curling around his neck, but he is jerked back to reality when his head is yanked forward and Ju-ne growls: „You like that, sugar, uh? Look at you, getting so hard even before we properly started.“ With embarrassment and dread Yoongi feels the boot move forward until its tip taps his straining cock outlining under his boxers, the hard sole coming to a rest along his shaft threateningly.

 

The anxiety in Yoongi‘s insides doubles, triples, quadruples when he listens to Ju-ne: „Your naughty little tongue and your sinful lips whispered something to my thumb, kitten: you‘re really dying to suck Bobby‘s cock.“ What? No, no, that was not part of the plan, it should be Jimin, not Bobby or anyone else Yoongi‘s brain rambles beneath the dense, fuzzy haze of fear, arousal and confusion.

 

His stomach does a woozy flip when he senses some knots being pulled undone and himself being hurled up and then down on his knees by two strong hands on his shoulders. Keeping him from slumping forward, he feels Ju-ne push his knee into his back and his fingers spread out around his jaw to keep his chin tilted upward.

 

„J-Jimin“ Yoongi whimpers in Ju-ne‘s grip, his messed up brain providing those two dear syllables like a life-saver, as he feels tears well up behind his closed eyes, because he really needs Jimin to be here right now: remembering the dark, raw gaze of Bobby scares the shit out of him.

 

Things happen fast: in a heartbeat, Junhwe sees how Jimin‘s face transforms from agitated fascination with the scene to concern and panic upon hearing his boyfriend‘s sob, so he gestures for him to keep back and stay calm. Then he pushes his knee harder into the other‘s back, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his back uncomfortably.

 

The dom‘s voice is cutting the little resistance Yoongi had left to muster like a knife: „What was that? Forgot that you‘re not allowed to speak up, sugar? Good for me, this will be fun for me - but maybe not so much for you. I can guarantee you that in the end you‘ll be begging to suck Bobby‘s cock.“

 

Yoongi feels hot and cold at the same time, he‘s vacillating between ice cold dread and burning (oh so illicitly burning) arousal, both of them keeping a precarious balance when he opens his mouth at Ju-ne‘s authorative command and tastes the strawny hemp rope. „Be a good puppy and hold your leash. Don‘t disappoint me, little puppy.“ he hears close to his ear and complies, biting down on the thick rope, not letting go as Ju-ne experimentally tugs at one end, forcing Yoongi to shake his head like a dog with a locked jaw.

 

Meanwhile, Jimin realizes why the other choose such a long string of rope: while the middle curls securely around Yoongi and one end is slowly getting soaked from his saliva, the other end has enough margin to dangle from Junhwe‘s hands before snapping against Yoongi‘s ass with the right amount of force and surprise to make him yelp between gritted teeth - and to make Jimin gasp in sympathetic phantom pain latched with a spike of desire to hear more groans.

 

Watching Ju-ne is like watching a sleek, graceful panther stalking his prey - his prey obviously anticipating the teeth and claws finishing his ordeal if his straining erection with precum forming a small wet stain on his underwear were any indication. Jimin is torn between watching how the other is taking his loved one apart with a shudder of voyeuristic pleasure and a primeval possessive instinct, wanting to snatch the prey away to devour this so deliciously debauched looking male - porcelain skin flushed with botchy pink hues from arousal and the angry traces from the rope.

 

Intrigued by the scene playing out in front of his eyes, Jimin can‘t help but palm his cock through his pants, but he freezes when Ju-ne‘s intense gaze catches his eye. The dom smirks at him complicitly and nods towards the bag Jimin brought - and Jimin grins back at him, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

 

Meanwhile, Yoongi is oblivious about what‘s going on outside of what his senses feel (his jaw starts to ache from biting down on the rope and he feels a trickle of spit starting to creep from the corner of his mouth like a cool snail - every now and then, the impact from the end of the rope sends a bolt of lightning through his body), he is just descending fast into an abyss of peaceful surrender and fuzzy pleasure.

 

There is one moment when his mind is lucid: his underwear is suddenly yanked down, leaving him completely exposed and causing bubbles of shame to well up inside him, but when they burst only arousal is set free and starts to trickle into every cell of his body, leaving him needy for _more_ , no matter how terrifying this _more_ could be.

 

Loosing track of time, there‘s no way he could later tell whether he first felt something cool and slippery press between his ass cheeks, a dull stretch radiating heat when the butt plug was lodged inside him, or whether he first heard Ju-ne tell him to let the rope go and licked his lips several times until his tongue suddenly hit something warm and human, something demanding access to his mouth.

 

Yoongi feels the tip of the hard cock rub over his spit slick lips a few times and how a firm hand steadies his head with a grip around his neck - making him feel so illicitly turned on, the wrongness of liking to feel so used, so abused making it even more irresistible to give in when he feels Ju-ne‘s hot breath tickling against his ear as he prompts: „Beg.“

 

„Pleeeease“ a whine leaves Yoongi without hesitation before the tiny glow of reason in the back of his brain remembers to add „... _mister_.“, sparking the awareness that it must be Bobby‘s dick pushing slowly past his lips - even though it should feel wrong, it only feels damn hot how the length rubs along his tongue while it leisurely pushes in and pulls out, how musky and _homey_ the taste fills his senses, so he groans deep in his throat.

 

Jimin has to bite back a moan of his own, because of how pretty and docile his hyung takes his cock between his soft, puffy lips. His pupils are blown with dark lust as he gives in to his impulse to wreck him: fisting his hair roughly, Jimin keeps the blonde‘s head in place as he pushes forward until repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, forcing him to gag and sputter around his dick.

 

The rough treatment, choking on cock and the arising discomfort from having his hands tied for too long ignite a burn in the blonde‘s stomach. His kidnappers managed to peel away layer by layer of control, resistance, shame and worry so that only a pure core of letting completely go, of just being a body at the mercy of others and - most amazingly - of tranquil abandon and warm indulgence in the helpless pleasure is left.

 

It feels almost impersonal when Yoongi feels himself being manhandled onto his feet, which apparently at some point had been freed from the rope while his senses were too busy with the dick in his mouth and the fist in his hair, dragged the short distance to the table and bent over. The smooth surface is so cool against his heated skin, it sends a shiver through his body.

 

But he shudders for real when the snugness of the butt plug suddenly leaves his hole clenching around nothing, forcing a little noise of discontent from his lips. Arms still bound behind his back, he feels his cheek being squished against the table when the person behind him kicks his legs open wider.

 

Heart drumming against his chest, he knows what‘s coming, what‘s inevitable. And wants it, really _wants_ it, even though the vision of Bobby‘s violently sharp jaw flickers through his consciousness for a moment, but he‘s beyond the point of caring when he feels the steady grip of a hand on his hip and the warm, wet tip of a cock teasing against his entrance. He holds his breath.

 

As he can‘t see, his remaining senses seem to be using a magnifying glass to make up for the lack of vision. So Yoongi _feels_ how the little wrinkles of his hole unfold one by one to open up to accommodate the girth inching into him ever so slowly. He _feels_ the way his insides are stretched by the intrusion, making way to a blunt burn when his walls can‘t manage to adjust to the size quick enough.

 

„Nnnnnggghhh“ Yoongi whines desperately, because this assault to his senses is overpowering, the rush of guilty pleasure is so abominable and crooked that he feels out of his mind how hot and bothered this is making him. Too wrapped up in his own isolated world, he misses the familiarity in the gasp behind him when Jimin is fully settled in his tight heat.

 

When the hardness inside him starts to move, Yoongi‘s synapses go haywire, the more, the harder and faster he feels his hole abused, because the thrusts pick up speed and force at a maddening pace, leaving him gasping each time the length drags along his sensitive walls until he is a panting mess.

 

All nerve ends on edge, his body tingles hotly all over and the fire is burning so fiercely in his belly that he feels like he‘s about to self-combust under the strong thrusts. He mewls high and aroused when the erection pulls out completely just to slam back into him with so much force that it will leave bruises where his hipbones meet the ungiving table.

 

Jimin knows the roughness drives him crazy and how much Yoongi can manage, so he gives in to the dark urge and fully enjoys making his lover gasp and groan, squirm and twitch when he winds his hand into the rope and pulls his hyung‘s body backwards by his arms to meet his brutal thrusts. And he knows he‘s close to coming undone.

 

Ju-ne also picks up on the growing urgency in the noises of abandon and pleasure that leave Yoongi‘s soft, small mouth so he silently moves to the other side of the table to swiftly undo the knot around Yoongi‘s wrists before taking off the blindfold.

 

Yoongi blinks. One. Twice. He can make out the darkly clad figure of Junhwe for a split second against the blinding brightness, then his head whips around to confirm something - relief, gratitude and the sensation of feeling safe flooding his system when he catches sight of Jimin‘s familiar features behind him. He didn‘t abandon him, he‘s here for him.

 

At the same time as Yoongi‘s arms scramble for purchase on the table to lift his torso, Jimin wraps his arms around him and bundles him up, their lips finding each other with necessity.

 

And just like that, while the younger‘s hips don‘t miss a beat and thrust into Yoongi‘s heat with intent, Jimin neatly swallows all of the small sobs and the delirious groans from his hyung when he cums hard.

 

Yoongi is overwhelmed by the force of his release, head dizzy, vision blurry, chest burning with love for Jimin, groin tightening hotly and then exploding into thick sprouts of white. He completely lets himself go in Jimin‘s reassuring arms, shaking apart, whimpering against his soft lips, because he knows he‘s got him.

 

Jimin follows suit and trips over the edge while he feels Yoongi go limb in his embrace, filling his loved one‘s mouth with a stuttering moan and his insides with his hot load. The world around them becomes quiet and distant around them as they hold onto each other for dear life, heartbeat thumping, breath shaking, lips refusing to let the deliciousness of the other‘s mouth go.

 

Pulling out, spinning Yoongi around and instantly catching him in a tight, loving hug, Jimin holds him even closer when he feels his knees wobble and his whole body melt, head buried in his neck. When Jimin feels Yoongi sob, stifled, wet noises leaving his mouth, he soothingly coos: „I got you hyung. Don‘t worry, it‘s OK. I love you so much. You did so well, I‘m so proud of you.“

 

Junhwe carefully steps closer and wraps a warm, fluffy blanket around the blonde‘s shaking body before lowly whispering in Jimin‘s ear reassuringly: „It‘s OK, it‘s normal to be overwhelmed like this.“ because he caught the look of concern on his face.

 

Yoongi doubts his brain is still part of his body, he can‘t form any coherent thought and is just overpowered by sweet relief, utter exhaustion, blindingly bright euphoria, so much love for Jimin that his heart is about to burst, deep, tranquil satisfaction and the need to cry, not knowing where one feeling ends and the other begins.

 

Distantly, he feels Jimin‘s fingers wipe the tears from his cheeks gingerly, catches the affectionate look in his beautiful eyes when the younger looks at him and senses himself being lowered to the ground, onto the thick blanket. He closes his eyes in weariness and mumbles „Love you, too.“ when he feels Jimin tenderly wiping the gooey cum off him.

 

A second pair of hands helps getting him dressed and slowly, very slowly, Yoongi feels the delirium make way to reality. He opens his eyes and looks first at Jimin, then at Ju-ne with his characteristic half-squint, bathing in the warm smiles they beam at him, feeling small and well cared for so he smiles with a rush of affection.

 

Ju-ne ruffles his hair fondly when Yoongi smiles at him and says: „Hey there. Welcome back. How d‘you feel?“ Mind still fuzzy, Yoongi leans into the touch and just grins broadly and hums: „Gooooooood.“ His heart is filled with happiness when Junhwe praises him: „You really did well, Yoongi-ah. You, too, Jimin-ah. Good job.“

 

His mind might still be fuzzy, but Yoongi is surprisingly quick when he shuffles forward and wraps one arm around each of the young men, catching them in a group hug. He is humming contently when he feels their hands patting his back warmheartedly.

 

Nobody noticed Bobby coming back into the room until he shouts: „Puppy pile!“ and dives into the hug, tackling Junhwe to the ground with a carefree laugh. Yoongi chuckles and wonders how the scary home-intruder and this child-like, silly boy can be the same person. He notices that Jiwon‘s eyes disappear almost completely when he‘s smiling from ear to ear similar to his ChimChim - but his ChimChim‘s eyes will always be the prettiest and most precious, he thinks as he looks adoringly at his snickering boyfriend.

 

Thanks to Jiwon, the mood has brightened considerably, so the four men smile at each other when they disentangle and get up. Ju-ne is the first to speak: „So, Yoongi, everything OK? I hope you were satisfied with the scene?“ „Yeah, very much. It was incredible, I think I still need to process. It was perfect, thank you, Ju-ne, Bobby!“ the blonde replies, looking at Junhwe and Jiwon before turning to Jimin: „But was that your idea to keep me believing you were Bobby?“

 

„Aaaah, hyung... yeah... that‘s my fault. We traded places when Ju-ne blindfolded you. Sorry if that was a bit too much.“ Jimin answers slightly embarrassed. Yoongi hits his arm playfully while grinning: „You brat... really had me scared. It was a brilliant idea though, thank you, baby.“ Junhwe adds: „We also want to thank both of you, it was really a lot of fun to play with you. Now, do you feel like having a drink upstairs? We‘re in the basement of the club of a friend of mine, the Cherry Pit, so we could just go upstairs. Or should we give you a ride back home?“

 

Opting for going home, because Yoongi is too exhausted, the four of them sit in the car with Yoongi being mostly silent, lingering in tonight’s memories and sensations while the other three chat animatedly. He just smiles and squeezes Jimin‘s hand tight when Bobby says: „Seriously guys, the two of you set a new precedence for the scale of birthday presents!“ And while Junhwe rests a hand on Jiwon‘s thigh and shoots him a loving glance, Jimin leans over, pecking a small, sweet kiss on Yoongi‘s lips.

 

And suddenly Yoongi knows. He knows he will go to a jeweler tomorrow and pick out the prettiest ring for his ChimChim. He knows he will ask him to marry him tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you liked it, I'm still not sure if I hate the last chapter or if it's OK. It got more sappy in the very end than planned, because I'm lying in bed with a fever, haha. And I'm so glad I finally finished this fic, because these days there's only space for GD in my poor fangirl heart (sorry BTS and iKON!), because last weekend I went to the UK to see MOTTE and this weekend I'm going to Berlin :)


End file.
